Blood is dirtier than water
by Miss-Fleur-Riddle
Summary: Hermione performs a maternal ancestory potion in Snape's class. It revieled more than either of them bargined for. With the identity of her father still a mystery, Hermione must go against the odds to find out who she really is...
1. Prologue

**Harry potter fan fiction**

**Blood is dirtier than Water**

_Original Harry Potter by JK Rowling and story line by me (Kirsty Jones)_

**Prologue**

We weren't aware of what was going on around us. It was like the Earth had curled us so carefully into this sodden corner of the globe that we had been distanced from the happenings around us. My husband, Tim, smiled at me from the corner of the tent. I couldn't help but smile back.

Even within the darkness that threatened to swallow us up we still had our little miracle. My little child – only a few weeks old – smiled at me from my arms. So quiet – I had never seen a child rest so peacefully in this madness. Although, I did suppose members of my family had always been quiet. My mother had encouraged me to study from an early age.

"We should move camp soon – it'll be dangerous to remain here too long," commented my husband, "they are coming closer - I'm sure of it. If we disillusion ourselves I'm sure it'll be alright."

After the now familiar feeling of having an egg broken over my head, I moved out of the tent and waited while Tim manually pack up the tent – it was quieter and using a minimum amount of magic of always advisable in these times. By now my child was looking on at the scene before us. A smile of approval was given as my husband completed the task and moved the package into our magical bag – it allowed any amount of weight to be added without growing larger or heavier. I always knew that this would have been a best seller if he had been allowed time to commercialise it. However, blood is always dirtier than water.

It wasn't long until the sun began to set. This was the best time to be traveling, any footsteps we made would become quickly obscured by animals and our silhouettes would become less obtuse against the surroundings.

"Where are we headed?" I questioned, holding my sleeping child to my chest.

"I think we should head towards the south a little," explained my husband after a short while, "I have hope that we are in the area that once belonged to the muggle king – William the Conqueror – the New Forest… If so I believe the south coast would be the best bet. We may have a chance of taking a boat to France. We'll have to dump the wands though if that is the case. The other side have set up 'weapon inspections' – the muggle world are on some sort of terrorist alert again."

I nodded thoughtfully; if we could make it over the France and then head further into the meditation area then we could certainly buy ourselves some time. I knew from what I had overheard in local taverns that the war had yet to reach Europe. Apparently, they were waiting to take the government first.

Some hours later, the first hint of the morning was on the horizon, we reached a sign that told us '_Welcome to Bournemouth'_. We'd made it so far, I couldn't believe it. Our lives had changed so drastically in the last 2 months. Ever since they had started seeping into the system, blackening the waters. No-one had been able to prevent the inevitable, even him. I breathed in deeply. No it hurt too much to go down that path. My family are dead to me - my mother is certainly gone and my father might as well be.

"We should find somewhere to stop and make camp," I suggested. We needed to get nearer the towns before we started moving around in daylight, attempting to blend in with the thousands of tourists.

"I think we should try a B&B," said Tim, "we need to clean up if we're hoping to get on a boat."

I nodded, it certainly seemed like a good idea. No-one was going to be letting on what seemed to be a couple of tramps and a baby. "It might be a plan to purchase some muggle clothes as well – my only pair are wrecked!"

A few hours later, I was having the first proper warm shower I had experience in months. It was absolutely fantastic, I felt so relaxed.

"Sarah!"

The shout suddenly broken through my calm persona like a bludger through a window, I jumped out of the shower and ran out of the room.

Tim was in the hallway, "they're here Sarah, where did you leave the portkey? We can't let them know about the baby. We can't risk it."

I knew he was right. Even the child, usually so quiet, has starting to wail. Another explosion sounded near the building – closer than the last. I knew we didn't have long. Running to the bedroom, I moved to Tim's bag and summoned the portkey – a rubber duck – and a small basket. First I packed a few family heirlooms in the bottom, including the family vault key – which had for so long been on a chain around my neck. Then I covered them with a blanket and laid the babe, wrapped in another blanket on top.

"I will always love you," I whispered before placing the duck in the child's hand. With a flick of my wand to activate the portkey, the child was gone.

The last thing I heard was another explosion and the world went blank.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She opened her eyes with a start. She'd had that dream again. Knowing there was absolutely no point in attempted to go back to sleep, she rose from her bed and began the daily procedure of becoming more ready for the day. It was early, the sun's rays just appearing over the forbidden forest, but the library would be open and she would certainly be able to get some work done.

After pulling her messy brown hair into a bun Hermione Granger headed down to the library.

"Trouble sleeping dear?" greeted the Fat Lady.

"Bad dreams," replied the girl sadly, "if the boys ask, can you tell them I've gone to the library and that I shall see them at breakfast please?"

The portrait nodded and wished her a good day. Then, after hiking her book bag into a more secure position on her shoulder, Hermione continued on towards her destination.

It was certainly quiet down here in the mornings; very rarely she would see a teacher – usually Professor Snape or McGonagall. However, this morning the room seemed to be absolutely still. Hermione was glad for this – she didn't think she could cope with anyone else this morning.

With a contended sigh, she found herself her usual table – well hidden from the view of all but the Librarian's table – and rescued her charms essay out of her bag. It had been set yesterday, but she was pretty certain she had almost finished it.

"Today class we will be studying the ancestral potion," announced Professor Snape to his sixth year class, "does anyone know what it does?"

Surprisingly, it was Draco Molfoy who had his hand in the air first, "My father told me about this – once the potion is completed the blood of the one whose ancestry you want to trace is added. Then you flood a piece of parchment with the mix. After that, you pour of the excess off and heat the parchment for a minute before leaving it to air dry. Once it has dried you will be able to see all blood relations on it."

"15 points to Slytherin, Mr Molfoy," replied the Professor, "the only fact you failed to mention is that there to varieties of the potion – a maternal and paternal version. Also, as I have little wish to lose valuable ingredients to your initial blunders, the potion will only allow you to see a couple of generations back at best. The instructions are on the board – please begin."

Sometime later a smell not uncommon in old libraries had filled the room. Severus could help but inhale the familiar although not unpleasant scent up his nostrils. He watched as some of the class entered the stage where they were required to allow their mixture to simmer for a while. Moving away from his desk, he noted that while no-one had exactly the correct colouring (a light turquoise). On the other hand, both Draco Molfoy and Hermione Granger were certainly close. He watched very carefully as both began pouring.

As Draco was in a position to drain off his excess and heat his parchment first, Severus moved over to watch – not entirely bothered about seeing the names of a few muggles on the parchment of the female brainiac across the other side of the room. However, during this moment the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. Please leave your name on a scrap of parchment beside your work – I shall mark it an owl you what little of your family tree you have discovered to you this afternoon."

He waited with little patience as the sixth year students exited the potion dungeon, they did this in their usual silence as he glared at their retreating backs. However, he could hear their voices rise steadily as they retreated away.

Moving around the classroom, Severus studied the many failures of his sixth years – his decision to use low quality ingredients had certainly been vindicated. However, there were a few surprise success – for example, Harry Potter had managed the following:

Harry James Potter

-Mother

Lilly Evans

However, as he moved around to Miss Granger's paper he wondered what on earth was going on. He stared, astounded at the parchment before him.

Some hours later, Hermione received the expected owl. However, instead of her potions assignment from the earlier lesson she had instead received a letter….

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please come to my office upon receipt of this letter_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Snape_

She paused for a moments to stare with some confusion at the scrap of parchment before her.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron questioned from across the table, taking a momentary pause from his supper.

She nodded absent mindedly – not really hearing him.

"I'll see you later," she informed the boys and, without any further explanation, she swept from the great hall.

It didn't take her long to reach the solid oak door that fronted the office of her formidable potions master. After ensuring that she did not look as flustered as she felt – she was certain her earlier attempt at the potion hadn't been that dreadful – she timidly reached up and knocked thrice on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, her eyes landed upon Professor Snape. He was sat at his desk and staring at her intently – almost as if she were some sort of puzzle he couldn't quite fathom.

In an attempt to break to oppressing silence, Hermione attempted to break the silence, "who wanted to see me Professor?"

He nodded thoughtfully, "who is your mother girl?"

Hermione paused for a moment – what an odd question!

"Jane Granger, Sir. Why do you ask?"

"And who is your Grandmother?"

"Emily Granger, Sir – but I don't see why…"

However, before she could finish, her Professor held out a piece of parchment. Presuming it was her work from earlier, she took it from him and studied the words on the page.

_Hermione Granger_

**-mother **

_Sarah McGonagal_

**-mother **

_Minerva McGonagal_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_An eleven year old Sarah waited nervously with her parents. They stood before a set of great oaken doors that lead into the Ministry ballroom. All three of them were in their finest robes for the Ministry summer ball. _

"_There will be a few children who will be in the same year as you at Hogwarts," commented her mother, "it would be wise to socialize and make some friends. It will make you feel less nervous on your first day."_

_Sarah nodded in agreement, "yes mother, I'm so nervous mother. But I am so excited!"_

"_Your mother and I both agree you are more than ready for your first outing into society," her father spoke in his usually calming tone, "I'm sure you will be fine."_

_However, the family's conversation was stopped short as the doors slowly opened to the hall. _

"_It is my great pleasure to announce Mr Dumbledore and Mrs McGonagal with their daughter Miss Sarah McGonagall."_

_The ball so far had been uneventful. Sarah was presently stood to the side of the room with a goblet of pumpkin juice. Before her was a swirling spectacle of dresses and people, all the very finest in polite wizarding society. _

"_Care to dance my lady?" _

_Sarah turned towards the source of the voice. Before her stood a boy about her age wearing a set of elegant emerald green robes. His long blonde hair stood in striking contrast to his outfit. Deciding that he seemed a suitable choice of partner, she nodded in acceptance. _

_A waltz happened to be the next dance and the pair began the formulaic movements about the floor. _

"_I didn't quite catch your name," Sarah informed the stranger. _

"_I had not mentioned it yet, Miss McGonagal," he replied politely, "but the answer is Mr Molfoy. I believe that you also are starting at Hogwarts this year?"_

_She nodded, flattered that a boy from such a family would wish to dance with her, "yes sir, I am particularly looking forward to studying transfiguration and charms. Have you looked through your books yet?"_

_The conversation continued in a relaxed and platonic fashion. Each of the pair feeling at ease with the other – although the boy would have to question his father later about the reasons he felt so drawn to the fragile creature he held in his arms at the present moment. _

_When Sarah finally made it home that evening, having spent most of the evening socializing with the boy, her mother spoke with her._

"_I don't want you speaking to that boy again. That family is bad news and I have heard rumors that they are linked with this latest wave of killings in the south," explained Minerva gently, "I know you two seemed to have hit it off. My love, I am just concerned for your safety. Can you promise me?"_

Present day

For the first time in her life Hermione Granger was lost for words.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" asked her potions Professor with an uncharacteristic gentleness.

Tears were starting the slip gently down her cheeks, "how could nobody tell me? After all I had to put up with Draco and his name calling. Not only am I now a half blood –depending on who my real father turns out to be – but my parents and head of house have been lying to me!"

Before Severus registered what he was doing, he had enveloped the crying girl in his arms and was making some sort of unskilled attempt to comfort her. It was at this precise moment that the head of house in question walked through the doorway.

There was a stern look surveying the scene before she spoke, "may I ask what is going on here?"

Feeling suddenly protective of the fragile thing in his arms, Severus looked his colleague straight in the eyes.

"I think I can direct the question right back at you Minerva. Would you care to explain the results of the maternal identity potion that Miss Granger brewed this morning? The parchment is on my desk."

The elder staff member was silent for a long moment after her eyes first came into contact with the piece of parchment on the desk before her.

"I never met the child…" she whispered softly, "she wouldn't let me… not after…"

"What happened?" demanded Hermione, "I need to know something about me – seeming as how my entire identity has been completely shredded."

To Hermione, it appeared as if the woman before her was only now truly seeing her for the first time. The elder women's eyes searched her face with a hint of desperation. It appeared that she had found exactly what she was looking for; a sad smile appeared on her lips as she enveloped Hermione in a hug.

The younger women stiffened slightly in McGonagall's arms. Feeling slightly unease with the present situation she found herself in.

"Your grandfather will be so pleased that we have found you at last," whispered the older women tearfully, "follow me."

The elder women made to gently lead the girl out of the room. However, Hermione stood frozen to the spot. Her eyes found the eyes of her potion's professor and she searched them with the hope that she might find an answer. Surprisingly, she was given one in the form of a small nod.

"Who is he?" she asked, "I didn't realize that you were married."

"I am, but we made the decision that I could keep my name as I am the last of my line," she replied, "In answer to your second question, your grandfather is Albus Dumbledore.

One day later

They had both denied knowing the identity of the man who had fathered her. She didn't know a lot more than she had found out yesterday. It was because of this that she now stood before the house that she had grown up in.

Hermione walked slowly up the path towards the clean white plastic front door. She rang the doorbell and a crisp electric buzz sounded in the building before her. It was fortunate that Jane Granger was quick to open the door; it had just begun to rain.

"Hello darling," greeted the women, "we weren't expecting you! Your father will be so pleased that you've come. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please," she replied, "I need to speak to both of you about something important."

Jane Granger gave her daughter a strange look for a moment before smiling and gesturing for the young women to enter. She called for her husband, who was upstairs on the computer, and then went to make the tea.

Hermione moved through to the lounge and perched at the edge of a sofa. She nervously rubbed her hands together; this might not be her most comfortable visit.

A few minutes later, her parents entered the room and sat themselves down on the sofa opposite. The silence hung heavily for a few moments while the tea was served – sugar and milk being added in equal measure.

"How are things with you Hermione?" questioned her father between sips of tea, "your mother said you had something important to speak to us about."

"They certainly could be better," she replied slowly, "we made a maternal ancestry potion yesterday and tested it on ourselves."

"I didn't know they did those," commented Jane, looking slightly nervous, "did it work?"

"It turns out that my head of house is my maternal grandmother and my headmaster is my grandfather. My birth mother is Sarah McGonagall," explained Hermione slowly, trying desperately to maintain her composure, "why did you never tell me that I was adopted?"

There was a long pregnant pause before Jane replied.

"I'm sorry my love. We were going to tell you when you turned 18. There was no point telling you any sooner as the orphanage were not able to give us any information about who your parents were."

"Why not? Surely someone must have left me?" Hermione felt distraught, her birth parents had abandoned her to the muggle world – could they not have taken her to her grandparents?

"You were found screaming and crying on the doorstep. They found you in a basket, wrapped in a blanket with a rubber duck in your lap," explained Jane, "There are a few other items in the loft that were also found. I shall fetch them for you in a second."


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: I feel now is the right time to apologise for all those loyal readers who had to wait a very long time between updates. I have started my first year on a Forensics degree course and have been spending a lot of time juggling between my weekend job, planning a wedding (I got engaged just over a year ago and marrying next year), and studying. However, I have now freed up some spare time and planned this story properly and hence know where it's heading. Therefore, I hope that updates will be a lot quicker! This will be the second one this week – you lucky people! _

_Happy Easter break everyone =D Hope the weather is lovely!_

**Chapter three**

_Going against the advice of her mother, Sarah continued to meet and build a friendship with Malfoy even after they began at Hogwarts. It was fortunate, in Sarah's opinion, that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw as the friendship was not entirely out of the norm and it did not venture its merry way to her mother. _

_Lucius could not help but be entranced by the young women before him. They were both sat in the Library studying for their OWLs. Presently, the light was shining just so on Sarah's face and she looked radiant in the light. _

"_Lucius, did you hear me?" she questioned, "I asked you what charm would you use to illuminate a candle?"_

_He snapped back to earth, it was important he passed these exams…_

_One year later _

_It was Lucius' birthday yesterday and Sarah had already prepared her gift – a magnificent eagle feather self-inking quill. Presently, she was making her way over to the table her friend was studying on. _

"_Can I join you Lucius?" she asked calmly. _

_Something didn't seem quite right for a second as his eyes flashed momentarily silver when he turned to face her. _

"_I would rather you didn't," he replied shortly, "Also, I should make you aware that I shall not be in Hogwarts for my birthday. I would rather you didn't write."_

_She felt for a moment as if she had been stunned. This seemed a sudden turn of character. _

"_Why? What have I done?"_

"_It is not always about you McGonagall," replied the young man before her, "It would be better if you didn't know. Now, would you mind leaving me in peace?" _

_Sarah fled the scene. Tears leaking down her cheeks…_

_It was the beginning of their final year of Hogwarts before the pair spoke again. However, this was more a chore and duty as they both found themselves now residing in the Head boy and girl's quarters. _

It was the day of Hermione's seventeenth birthday. She had spent most of the morning opening a small mound of present from family and friends. However, after dinner she had retreated to her room once again to look through the small pile of items her mother had sent to her this morning – they had been buried in a long-forgotten corner of the loft.

The treasure trove that was all that physically proved Hermione had not always been a granger was not altogether earth shattering. There was a rubber duck, the faint traces of magic the still clung to its surface lead Hermione to suspect it was likely to be a portkey of some sought. The blanket that she had been wrapped in was relatively ordinary. However, it was a small key that intrigued her.

This item was approximately an inch long and silver in colour. The head of the key was decorated with an elegant engraving of a raven in flight. A matching chain could only lead Hermione to conclude it was some sort of necklace. With the idea it may have belonged to her mother, she fastened it around her own neck.

_One day later_

After the end of her first lesson – potions – she waited for the class to filter out before moving to the front to speak with her teacher.

"Professor?" she asked shyly, "I need to ask you a favour."

Severus turned slowly to face the younger women. He was aware that she had turned 17 yesterday. However, there seemed to be no change about her and so his original theory could not have been correct. Perhaps he had been wrong – there was always a first.

"What is it?"

"I really would like it if you were able to brew the paternal version of the ancestry potion please. I feel like I'm missing part of who I am," she explained, "something doesn't make sense."

He nodded, that would certainly allow him to answer his own personal questions about the young women before him,

"Of course Miss McGonagall _(he refused to call her by her muggle name in private)_" he replied, "may you leave a sample of you blood in a vial for me please? Around 10 ml shall be plenty."

"Thank you Sir," she responded, a gentle smile now fixed on her face, "If I can help you with anything, please ask."

He gave her a polite nod, dismissing her from the room.

Leaving the room, Hermione found her best friend, Harry Potter, and boyfriend, Ron Weasley, waiting outside in the corridor.

"Thank you for waiting for me."

She had told them the truth about her maternal family the previous day – she had taken a few days to process the information completely. They had both seemed excited by the news and Harry seemed pleased that she had established some sort of link in the magical world – aware of how many barriers a muggle born witch or wizard had to contend with to 'make it'.

It was later that day when her boyfriend invited her out for a sunset walk around the grounds.

"Hermione, you know I love you don't you?" he asked.

She looked at him quizzically, "of course Ron. I love you as well."

The young women continued walked until she was pulled round to find that Ron was on one knee was a ring box in his hand.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

"I though you would never ask!" she exclaimed happily, waiting patiently as her fiancée slipped an elegant silver ring onto her finger.

As this was occurring Severus Snape was beginning to brew the paternal potion that the young women had requested. He had calculated that it would take until around the beginning of October to brew – this part of the ancestry potion was a lot more complicated and could only be undertaken successfully by someone who held potions mastery.

Even so, he decided to brew this with cheap ingredients as some of the rarer ones could take months to arrive on order and he had a feeling that these answers were urgent. Severus knew that he would be able to reveal a minimum of around three generation back if he brewed it correctly. This would certainly answer his questions.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/n: Just a quickie to say – thank you so much for all the lovely reviews this week! It's kept me smiling! _

**Chapter four**

_He had not wanted to ruin their friendship quite so successfully the previous year. Even he could have explained himself with a slight tad more eloquence than he had. However, the Molfoy heir had all the best interests of the girl at heart. He had not been safe to be around. Not during that period of his life. One day he would explain… _

_It took a large amount of pleading and begging to win Sarah back to thinking that he was truly a god – well, something that should be allowed to return to being her confident and companion anyway. This must have proven how much he meant to her, Malfoys do not beg for starters. _

_However much Lucius had been drawn to the girl before he came of age, he was now absolutely soppy about her. It was until the time of the annual spring ball that he managed to convince her that they should be more than friends. _

"_We really shouldn't be doing this," whispered Sarah with a slight hint of drunken mirth. _

"_But we both want to," Lucius purred, "and we are both adults… I don't see what the problem is my dearest…"_

_It did not take her long to fall into bed with the handsome Slytherin. _

_Lucius knew immediately that he had done his job successfully. She would now surely be his forever – why would she refuse his proposal now?_

_In the second part of his rational reasoning the young gentleman had been certainly correct. After receiving permission from his father (being of a higher rank in society it was thought that there was implied permission on the side of the women), he proposed the day before their graduation. Sarah accepted, knowing it was entirely the correct course of action – in addition, she was certain she was falling for him completely. _

September passed with a relative semblance of speed. However, October the 1st was not going to be as simple and ordinary as many would have preferred it to be.

Severus something was up when she did not appear in potions that morning. He had slightly felt as if his mind had not been completely on task all morning. However, he now had a niggling feeling that he should find her…

"Weasley," he growled, "where is Miss Granger this morning?"

The sixth year Gryffindor before him blanched at being directly addressed by the self-proclaimed bat of the dungeons.

"Ummm…. She said she was ill… I presume she's stayed in bed… Lavender said that she looked really pale and lethargic this morning. Apparently she refused to see Madame Promfry," he attempted to explain as coherently as he could.

"You did not think to inform your head of house?" snarled Severus, "you don't know how serious any illness might be."

Ordering the rest of the brats to start on the assigned potion, he stormed out of the room.

"Minerva, may I come in?" he asked, poking his head round the door.

"Of course," she replied, apologising to an unseen figure, "what is it you required."

"Hermione is ill, her fellow students did not think to inform you," explained Severus.

"I know already, she came to be via the flew network. But thank you for your concern," replied the professor with a smile, "you will be able to help her Severus. She is going through the change. I need to know for sure who her father is."

"The results of a paternal ancestry potion will be ready in about an hour," he answered, slightly shocked. That certainly would explain some things….

"It appears that the muggle orphanage was a couple of weeks out in their estimation, magical children do tend to grow a lot quicker."

Severus gave the women a curt nod, "inform Albus that he will need to take the rest of my classes; it will not be safe to leave her on her own for the next 24 hours. Do you give me permission to take her to my chambers? It would be the safest place to let the process run its course."

The elder professor nodded, "Hermione, please follow Professor Snape to his chambers. It will be safer there and he is very experience with what you are currently experiencing. Please use my fireplace."

Around an hour later, he had Hermione set up in the spare bedroom. For some reason, as she huddled in what appeared to be a jumper she had pinched off the Weasley boy, he could not help feel a spike of anger in his usually calm temperament. This could not be happening… Minerva would rip his heart out and feed it to him….

Snapping himself out of his revive, Severus went to check on the potion. It appeared correct and smelt exactly as it should. No time like the present…

After turning down the heat and waiting for the lilac concoction to cool slightly, he poured a ladleful of liquid onto the prepared parchment. Now to wait.

Minerva was sat at her desk when he appeared through the flames.

"Is Hermione ok?" she asked, worried by the expression on Severus' face.

"It seems your daughter had relations the father of one of my Slytherins. "

"It's Lucius Molfoy, isn't it?" she whispered, her head in her hands. She had lost her granddaughter as soon as she had found her. If he found out that he had a daughter of his race than she would become his only heir…

"Severus, may I ask you a huge favour?" she asked timidly, "I know that you are close to Lucius, but I do not want him finding out about Hermione. I can't lose her now; she is all I have left of my daughter…"

However, she did not get a reply. The younger man gave her a look of such anger that she cowered in her seat as he left her office.

When he arrived back in his quarters he put his head back in the fire – having first thrown in some powder and addressed his call to 'Molfoy Manner'.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it is a little bit shorter than the others, but this is a good place to finish this one – trust me =D_

_Hope you like it so far! _

_Please review!_

_x_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello readers! I must apologise for the wait since the previous chapter. Unfortunately the last month of this university term has been stupidly busy and I have had lots of revision and assignments to do. However, I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

A/N: There was another pause in writing because I moved house and had issues with transferring universities…. I also had 10 weeks of work placement over the summer. I don't do a quiet life…..

**Chapter five**

_July_

_It was the night of their graduation. Sarah had spent the majority of the afternoon preparing herself for the evening. Due to the news of her engagement spreading throughout the school, all the females in her house were now fawning over her and her ring. She would be queen of the wizarding social elite when she married her fiancé – his mother had suggested a late August wedding (apparently Lucius had informed her long ago of his intentions) and her mother seemed to experience a temporary deafness whenever the arrangement was mentioned. All she had to be thankful for was that no-one knew she was pregnant, she had not even mentioned it to Lucius as she was not entirely convinced how he would react to a child conceived out of wedlock. _

"_He's outside Sarah," a swooning housemate informed her, "he looks so handsome!"_

_She smiled and thanked the younger girl as she moved off towards the entrance to the house. The girl had been right, he looked very handsome this evening – wearing a tight fitting set of black wizarding robes that appeared to be made of the finest silk. _

_The great hall was lined with chairs that were predominately filled. She sat with Lucius in the front row – which were reserved for students – after greeting his parents warmly. _

_After the formal graduation ceremony, the great hall was transformed into a ballroom. The pair danced for the majority of the evening. However, as it neared midnight, Lucius requested to be excused for a while as he wished to get some fresh air and could not bare the guilt of making her miss the evening's events. _

_After around an hour, by which time she had consumed her fair share of punch – of which she was absolutely convinced had been spiked with a potent wizarding sprit – she deemed that her fiancé had been gone long enough. For this reason, she headed out of the great hall into the entrance hall and out into the grounds. She spotted him because of the distinctive way his hair reflected the moonlight. Moving closer to him, although her steps were not as stable as she would have liked, she couldn't help but notice a second individual pressed against him. It was not until she got closer that it could be seen that he was kissing the girls neck!_

"_Lucius!" she exclaimed, "I can see why you didn't want me to join you!"_

_With an alarmed look transforming his features, her fiancé stopped his actions and turned to face her. However, the red liquid dripping from his lips transformed her anger to pure fear. What was the creature that now sat in her womb?_

"_Don't you ever come near me again!" she screamed at him, tears falling from her eyes as her chest felt a pain to mimic her heart being torn from her chest, "I loved you! My mother was right all along!"_

_She ran back to the castle, Lucius too stunned with shock to follow her, and headed to her dormitory. Calling one of the house elves, she took her wand and ordered them to pack her things and send them to her summer wing on county Dumbledore estate – which she had inherited when she had come of age from her paternal grandfather. Leaving the elf to do this, she transfigured her dress into a set of plane traveling clothes and sent a note to her father with the instructions of what had occurred that evening. Then she left swiftly into the night. _

_August_

"_Do you, Lucious Molfoy, agree to serve me whole heartedly until I know longer require you?"_

"_I do, my Lord"_

_There was a scream of pain as the Dark Mark was burned into his arm. _

_The blackness seemed to have taken his heart since his fiancée – he could not bare to hold her name in his mind – had disappeared into the night. He had planned to tell her of his kind after the wedding, those were the rules. She and his child, his heir, may survive without him. Society would not except the child for what it was. _

_September_

_Sarah sat at her desk. Her job working in international relations for the Ministry could certainly be tedious at times. She was a social disgrace - that was completely certain. An embarrassment – even her mother seemed to have stopped all contact with her after see had confessed her condition. That women was certainly a hypocrite. _

"_What's up Sarah?" asked a sympathetic college from the desk next to her._

"_Just musing Tim," she replied, "nothing to worry about."_

"_Do you fancy bunking off work early? There's a muggle pub we can hide in somewhere if you fancy it? They owe us the hours anyway."_

_Tim was a muggle born. He seemed to have kept the routes in both societies – to the detriment of his career. Between them they were the outcasts of the office and the general wizarding world. _

"_Sounds like a plan."_

_Later that evening…_

"_Why don't you just have a beer Sarah? It's a Friday for merlin's sake!"_

"_I can't Tim. You know that."_

"_I keep forgetting. How much longer you got to go?"_

"_I don't know how long these things last Tim – it's not exactly a normal pregnancy. I'll start to show at some point. I'll lose my job if work finds out…. I've already had to sell Dumbledore manor. My uncle Aberforth ripped me off – only Dumbledore's can legally own the property. I've got nothing Tim."_

"_Marry me."_

"_You're drunk Tim."_

"_I am not! Listen… if we do it soon then then we can claim the child is mine. You already said you'd be entitled to more money if you married. I could use some for my inventions! We'd earn loads if they sold and we'd have something to live on. The father would never claim the child because he couldn't publically admit he'd been with you before marriage. It'd be perfect!"_

"_We couldn't get away with it…. The planning takes months…"_

"_Listen… we set the date for the end of the month. Claim we have been secretly engaged for a month already. We're both a social disgrace anyway so no-one will care."_

_December_

_She had married a muggle born. It was in the papers – a small article in the corner of the notifications page – for the world to see_. _It had been the motivation he had used for the latest wave of muggle slaughter in the Dark Lord's name. _

_He had been pleased with the bloodshed – he always was. However, in this instance, it was used to unite the two most powerful familes he had in his power. Narcissa Black was given to Lucious as a reward. The wedding was taken at the appropriate pace for a pureblood union. The engagement was given adequate publication and the date set for a spring wedding._

_Although this satisfied society, Lucius was not so over joyed by the idea of matrimony with the women. She was not his mate and so could never provide him with an heir. _

_July_

_Narcissa Molfoy's pregnancy was announced in the newspaper with much excitement. The Molfoy heir would be entitled to the largest fortune in British wizarding society. Knowing that Sarah had so completely abandoned him meant he had not the heart to argue with his wife. He had no true heir. The mortal child would inherit his possessions and money – he had no idea what happened to the featus. _

_October _

_Hermione was born on a sunny October morning. She was born at home – Tim's mother was a midwife and had agreed to assist in the birthing process. _

_The couple had hidden themselves in the muggle world. Voldemort's power seemed to be growing and both she and Tim had been fired for 'consorting with muggles'. They had been struggling to survive and, with Sarah in the late stages of her pregnancy, the decision had been made to hide with Tim's parents. _

_Sarah was standing at the window when she saw it. The dark mark hovered in the sky above the town hall. _

"_Tim!" she shouted, "We need to go!"_

The morning after

Severus awoke that morning to a strong sense of her feminine presence in his chamber. If he was honest with himself he would admit that it took all of his self-control not to jump her now. However, she was not fully mature and the shock of mating now could kill her – although whether this would ever happen depended on if his good friend (who happened to be her father) or his colleague murdered him first.

Moving into his spare bedroom (which was rarely used) he saw that his ward had once again awoken from her fitful sleep. He watched her silently as she cast scatty glances around the room. The girl before him seemed disorientated. Moving over to her, he raised the glass he held to her lips – gently coaxing her to drink. With her lips stained a faint red, the girl once again lost consciousness.

Although he felt as though it was difficult to leave her side once again, he knew he would once again have to make a flew call.

"How is she Severus?" asked the man nervously.

"She has had a number of feeds Lucius and is growing stronger by the hour," explained the Potions Master, "however; I fear that her transformation will not be an easy one."

"McGonagal has refused me entry to the castle Severus. Are you able to privatise your flew?"

"I am, but it may take me an around a day to formulate the untraceable powder. Can you wait that long? The elders may have a more direct route into the castle. Hogwarts will accept them without notification as their magic helped to formulate the foundations."

"I will contact them immediately then."

Severus remained undisturbed; even the girl's grandmother seemed unbothered by her predicament. He imagined that only if the girl seemed and behaved as she was now that she would be accepted back - although this was unlikely.

That evening, just after nightfall, a hazy shadow materialised in the corner of the girl's bedroom.

"I shall take her. Have you told her father?" questioned the shadow.

"I have not. But I intend to if I have your permission?"

"You do. The event shall occur this Samhain. It is decreed Severus and there will be no arguments."

He bowed, he needed to speak with Lucius immediately after the end of this conversation.

It was when the shadow lifted the girl from the bed that he felt a sense of protective anger against the male vampire. This was going to get difficult.

_One Week later_

Severus was sat in his office, a glass of strong fire-whisky sat before him on his desk. It seemed to be taunting him.

He had not seen Hermione since the beginning of the week. Lucius had not been pleased to learn that his best friend was to marry the daughter he had only just found – in fact Severus had been ordered out of his mate's bedroom and sent back to Hogwarts.

"Severus?" asked a voice from the door, "Is Hermione safe to see now?"

He turned to the girl's grandma.

"She's gone. They've taken her."

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry you've had to wait so long for this! I hope it was worth it!**


End file.
